


Chores

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chores, Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Saeyoung's mess is a risk to everyone's health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You had only been gone for a few days, and in that time, Saeyoung had made the house a mess. You make a deal with Saeran to try and get the house as clean as you can whilst the mess maker is absent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This was requested for me to write on tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/156484216943/could-you-write-some-cute-saeranmc-thing-where) Feel free to send me requests if you want~

“Okay, Saeran. Let’s make a deal. I’ll take you out to the new ice cream parlour where you can have any flavours of ice cream that you want within reason –and _without Saeyoung tagging along –_ if you help me out with tidying up the home… Your brother has left this place an absolute mess in the few days that I’ve been gone and you’ve been locked up in your room with candy…”

“And I can have some money to spend too?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Y- Yes…”

“Deal.” You held your hand out, a smile on your face. Saeran tilted his head in confusion, until you nodded towards his hand and your own. “When you make a deal, you shake hands on it.”

“O- Okay…” Saeran then took hold of your hand, and did as you said. “It’s a deal…”

 

 

The first chore which you needed to do was to go about picking up everything which needed recycling. Saeran had a similar grimace to you when he noticed the sheer amount of cans and bottles of Doctor Pepper which decorated the building. “We… have to _touch_ them?” Was what he finally said after a moment of glancing around the currently deserted lounge. “Yuck.”

“I’ll… go and grab some cleaning gloves from the kitchen… And a _lot_ of bags to get rid of them in.” You retreated to the kitchen before going on your little hunt, leaving Saeran behind with the mess. He kicked at one of the cans, and was never expecting it to have any liquid remaining in it. Nor did he expect the ants to come crawling out of it.

_He made his mind up there and then that it was a hazard to his health to be living with Saeyoung._

A few minutes later, you returned, and looked at what Saeran was doing. He had a lighter in his hand, and was… “Saeran, what are you doing?” You placed a hand on his wrist, and he released his thumb from the lighter so that the flame went out.

“Fucking _ants!_ And it smells _really_ bad in here so I’m lighting some candles!” He then took the gloves off you, and went about continuing to light the candles which were now on every flat, non-flammable surface in the room. After that was done, he glanced at you with a slightly disgusted look on his face. “Can we limit how much Saeyoung has these damn drinks?”

“I was considering giving quite a bit of his supply to Yoosung, so don’t worry, I’m already on it…”

Over the next thirty minutes, you and Saeran were capable of filling up two large garbage bags with the cans and bottles, and made sure that before they were put in the bags, that any reminding contents were poured out. That left a room now smelling of an odd mix of things such as lavender, cinnamon, and vanilla, with many old and new drink stains, bugs, and dirt covering the floor.

“Honestly, we need a new carpet in here… Maybe even laminate flooring so that we can just mop up the spills...”

“Yeah. Then we can send Saeyoung to do chores in here when we’ve just mopped and we can watch him slip over.”

“That’s a bit mean, Saeran!”

The younger twin shrugged his shoulders, before smirking. “He gets what he deserves, I say.”

After the recycling of that mass of cans, the next chore was meant to be vacuuming the room. Saeran was quick to snatch the vacuum cleaner out of your hands, and shook his head. “I don’t like the loud sounds it makes… Can this be one thing that we get Saeyoung to do when we’re not here?” You noticed the worry in his eyes, so you nodded.

“We’ll just sweep up a little bit then, and we’ll lock the door when we leave. I’ll make sure that Saeyoung will clean it up then.”

 

 

Now there was a matter of gathering any stray dishes which needed to be cleaned. Saeyoung had (thankfully) been eating normal meals whenever he could since the Mint Eye incident – for that matter, he’d quite liked taking the reins in the kitchen at least once every day. His specialty was cornflakes with a splash of milk and a spoonful of sugar.

The dishwasher had been quickly loaded, and Saeran scowled at the gunk which you scraped off the plates and bowls. He did like the smell of the dishwasher soap though, so he sniffed at it for a moment before putting it in and turning the dishwasher on.

There was still a huge pile of dishes though… So they were going to have to be washed by hand if this tidying was to be done today. You found an extra pair of gloves to wear yourself, before running hot water into the sink and pouring in some of the soap in order to clean dishes in there. Saeran pulled one of his gloves off after a while, and he scooped up a handful of bubbles.

“Would you like the honour of cleaning some dishes by hand? You can play with the bubbles whilst you do that. I’ll scrape off any of the old food so you just need to get the dishes sparkling and clean with the sponge!” You then smiled as you gave the sponge to him, and he rolled his eyes.

Surprisingly, Saeran was very good and thorough when it came to washing dishes, though he grumbled when his hands started to turn wrinkly through the hot water. You laughed quietly at that, and before you knew it, the top of your head felt damp, and bubbles began to slip into your line of vision.

“Saeran!”

“You shouldn’t have laughed at me then.”

You left Saeran in fits of laughter in the kitchen as you ran off to the bathroom to grab hold of a towel in order to dry your hair off. You peered in the mirror as you did that, and realised that he must have dumped a huge handful of bubbles on the top of your head. You then dried your hair off, and sighed as you slowly returned to the kitchen.

And…

The dishes had all been cleaned…

“Saeran, you… finished the job?”

“Yeah. You were quite slow with handing me the dishes without food on, so I went and did this quickly whilst you dried your hair.” Saeran gestured to the pile of cleaned dishes, before he put on a smile. “What’s next? I’m… quite liking doing these chores, they’re… distracting from all of the other crap in my life. And I like that.”

 

 

Cleaning clothes was next, and that was quite a simple task. Put clothes in baskets. Put clothes in washing machine. Turn washing machine. Wait to do next load. _Even Saeyoung could do it… when he was bothered._

Except most of the clothes which needed to be washed were all of Saeyoung’s disguises. He’d been dressing up whilst you weren’t here… fun.

“This is all Saeyoung’s crap… can we let him do this too?”

“Yeah. I am not… Ugh! Disgusting!” You threw one of the dresses Saeyoung owned across the room because of the empty packets of Honey Buddha Chips and the dirty boxers inside it. “ _Honestly!_ I’m going to have to teach that child about hygiene!”

 

 

After a while, all of the remaining chores steadily began to be designated to Saeyoung. You and Saeran were laughing as you wrote up a list of chores for him when sat at the kitchen table. It was a chore in itself sorting out that list though!

The list consisted of the following: vacuuming the lounge and making sure that the ants are gone; drying off and putting away the dishes which you and Saeran had cleaned; unloading the dishwasher and reloading it if necessary; cleaning his mountain of clothes then maybe donating some of the outfits to charity; dusting the building and making sure that he uses a few fans and air filters just to make sure that the air doesn’t feel so still; cleaning up around his computer desk; dealing with the… mysterious stains on the ceilings; and also getting replacement parts for the television and some of the kitchen appliances, as he had been building a few new cat and dog robots with parts from them.

Saeran laughed when he re-read the list, before he then pulled you over to Saeyoung’s computers. “I’m going to have all of his devices put on lockdown until we get back. He’ll have no other choice _but_ to do those chores!” Saeran then quickly logged in, and was messing about on the computers for a few minutes. He took the list off you at one point, and began typing up the list. Eventually, he kicked the chair back and smiled at you mischievously. On all three of the monitors was a version of the list which had been typed up, with no way of getting rid of it. “I’ve overridden all of his keyboard commands, and synched the lockdown up to our phones. Only when both of us decide to turn off the lockdown will it deactivate.”

Seeing Saeran look so happy made you smile, so you gently wrapped your arms around Saeran and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. He tensed up slightly, but allowed the hug. For that matter, he eventually sighed and returned the hug.

“So… Are we still good with that deal?” he then whispered, looking straight at you with wide eyes. “I… really do want to try some ice cream… and have some of my own money…”

“Yes, Saeran… You deserve it, for living in this mess which your brother calls a home.” He then rested his chin on your shoulder, and his fingers dug into your ribs slightly as he tightened the hug.

“Thank you…” He then laughed quietly. “I want to try… the mint chocolate chip ice cream… And the strawberry cheesecake and salted caramel. I do want to share some fudge ice cream with you too… Or maybe we could get a big sundae with all four flavours in it to share!” Saeran seemed highly excited as he began to pull you towards the door, before flashing a menacing grin at his brother, who was just returning from doing something outside. “Enjoy the lockdown until you’ve done your chores, Saeyoung!”

“Lockdown?” You laughed at the puzzled look on Saeyoung’s face as you got dragged past him, before his eyes widened. “Wait, what do you mean by lockdown?!”

The door slammed shut behind the two of you, and Saeran burst into hysterical laughter. It was cute… Saeran was just too cute.


End file.
